Even if i die,its you
by menolakkaram
Summary: no summary! vkook/taekook bottom!Jungkook #vkook #taekook #yaoi #teambottomkuki


Tittle : Even If I Day,Its You.

Leght : Oneshoot!

Pairing : Taekook,

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook.

Rated : M.

Warning : TYPO'S,MATURE CONTENT,SEX CONTENT,ADA KEKERASAN!,17,little bit BDSM!,angst dikit,NC gak hot,bikin mual mendadak!.

Ps: terinspirasi dari lagu even if I day,its you - V ft Jin.

Dan wild mustang - Becky G ft Yellowclaw. (Gatau ini apa nyambungnya,tiba tiba pas denger lagu itu langsung kepikiran)

Pss: yang masih dibawah umur/polos/gaksuka adegan s*x go out please!

Psss: judulnya aku ambil dari lagunya V sama Jin,aku bingung mau kasih judul apa soalnya.

Pssss:#Happyendingor#Sadending?

-Happy Reading!-

"Bedebah kecil sialan,jauhkan bibir menjijikanmu itu dariku!" Seorang pria tampan bersurai blonde,mendorong pria bersurai kecoklatan lainnya.

"ARGH!-" erang sang pria bersurai coklat,tangannya berada tepat dikepalanya yang terbentur.

"Kau bajingan! Jangan pernah tahan aku untuk pergi bangsat!" Pria itu-Taehyung. Menendang kasar pria bersurai coklat,pupil matanya membola saat merasakan sakit yang begitu menyesakkan didaerah matanya merembes keluar tangannya memelintir perutnya yang mulai terasa keram,bibirnya terasa kelu,menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh harap sekaligus kecewa.

"Sialan apa maumu Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung menyebut namanya dengan penuh penekanan,sementara yang disebut hanya merintih kesakitan.

"K-u mo-hon tae-h" Jungkook berucap dengan susah payah,celana bagian selangkangannya basah dengan bau anyir yang menyekat.

-Don't leave me, don't leave me behind

Please turn your heart to me and walk towards me.-

"APA?! Kau kira aku ingin menyetubuhi tubuh sampahmu itu?! Jangan mimpi sialan,cukup sekali saja aku terbodohi tampang SOK inosenmu brengsek-

-menjauhlah dariku GAY menjijikan." Hinaan Taehyung tak berarti apa apa dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Jungkook,air matanya terus mengalir,bibirnya hendak mengucap sesuatu namun ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sepatah katapun,kecuali rintihan kecil yang masih terus keluar.

"banjingan kemarikan kuncinya! Aku sudah muak" Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat Taehyung dengan sengajanya menginjak pangkal betis putihnya dengan kuat,nyeri kembali mendera bagian tubuh Jungkook,hatinya teriris saat dengan santainya Taehyung menjambak Rambut Jungkook keatas.

Mata keduanya saling bertatapan,Taehyung menatapnya Tajam sementara Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan sendu.

"H-hy-ung-

J-angan tinggh-alkan ak-u ku-m-ohon!" Jungkook berucap begitu lirih,Taehyung tetap menatapnya dengan datar,tangan Taehyung menarik tengkuk Jungkook agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Baiklah,dengarkan aku baik baik sayang, ini terakhir kalinya kau ku setubuhi,kuturuti apa maum-"

"T-tapi aku tid-dak min-ta untuk kau setubuhi hyu-ng!" Sergah Jungkook cepat

"Sial diamlah brengsek! kau kira aku tak paham denganmu,yang secara tiba tiba didalam apartemenku lalu menciumku, kau kira aku tak mengerti TABIATMU HAH JEON JUNGKOOK?!-

Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu! Dengan syarat jangan halangi aku bahagia dengan istriku bajingan! Apa kau masih tidak mengerti bahwa aku sudah tidak mencintaimu?-

• • •

"Aku berjanji akan tetap mencintaimu,meski aku sudah menikah sekalipun,selalu dirimu Jeon Jungkook."

• • •

-sadarlah Jungkook,gay itu menjijikan,aku sudah memiliki istri yang cantik,dan aku mencintainya, jangan halangi aku untuk bahagia dengannya."

• • •

"Kookie-ah! Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu,aku menyayangimu saat kita sudah berteman dekat dan aku mencintaimu sejak kini dan seterusnya-

-would you be mine? Aku tau kita sesama lelaki,dan hubungan seperti ini masih tabu, jadi izinkan aku untuk melindungimu jika kau dikucilkan dengan para homophobia."

• • •

"Ashhhh" Jungkook meringis saat gigi Taehyung bergesekan dengan leher jenjanganya,bibir Taehyung terasa dingin,matanya masih terlihat datar,namun sedikit menyiratkan nafsu.

"Diamlah- sebentar lagi kau akan memiliki apa yang inginkan,lalu setelah itu pergilah menjauh dari kehidupan kami."

Taehyung menyesap kuat leher Jungkook,rasa sakit diperut Jungkook kini teralihkan dengan rasa nikmat dan perih yang menjalar,tubuhnya menegang'.

Taehyung merobek kasar kaos kebesaran Jungkook,ia pun menarik celana Jungkook lalu membuangnya kasar,kini hanya tersisa Jungkook yang naked dengan cairan merah yang agak mengering diselangkangan Jungkook,Taehyung yang melihatnya sedikit tersentak,namun ia cepat cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sebegitu kasarnya kah aku sampai kau berdarah seperti itu? Atau kaunya saja yang sangat lemah"

Perkataan Taehyung terasa menusuk hatinya,badannya menggeliat tak nyaman saat Taehyung menjilat bekas dari didaerahnya,lama kelamaan jilatannya semakin kasar,ia menjilat kejantanan Jungkook yang sudah mengacung- menantang untuk dihisap.

"Eunghh argh" Jungkook mengerang saat kedua tangan Taehyung meremas kasar bongkahan kenyal milik Jungkook.

Taehyung dengan serampangan langsung mengikat tangan jungkook dengan dasi yang entah milik siapa,dengan erat. Ia melepaskan pakaiannya dengan kilat,setelah keduanya naked Taehyung mengikis jarak keduanya bibirnya menyentuh kulit telinga Jungkook,membisikan sesuatu.

"Ini kan yang kau inginkan sayang?" Setelahnya Jungkook kembali menggelinjang saat benda lunak menyapu telinganya.

Dengan susah payah ia menahan bibirnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suaranya,air matanya masih merembes keluar,bukan seperti itu yang ia inginkan.

Taehyung melumat kasar bibir Jungkook,pertahanan Jungkook sia sia saat suara laknat yang menyebabkan bibirnya terbuka dan lidah Taehyung yang menerobos masuk mengobrak abrik mulut dalam Jungkook.

"Angghh-"

Sebelah tangan Taehyung memilinin lalu menekan puting merah muda kecoklatan milik Jungkook yang sudah menegang. tangan yang sebelahnya lagipun menggapai sebuah syal yang menyampir diatas meja,dengan sekali sentakan Taehyung menyekap mulut Jungkook menggunakan syal itu.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang menangis serta berusaha menyuarakan sesuatu ia hanya menanggapinya santai, menurunkan tangannyanya kearah kejantanan Jungkook mengocoknya pelan hingga cairan pre cum sedikit keluar dan mengenai tangannya,

Taehyung menggesekan kejantanannya dipaha dalam Jungkook,mau tak mau Jungkook mendesah tertahan dengan mulut yang masih tersumpal.

Hingga saatnya Taehyung menusukan kejantanannya kasar ke hole Jungkook,Jungkook mengerang sakit,matanya sudah sembab,darah kembali keluar dari anusnya,membasahi paha serta kejantanan Taehyung.

Taehyung yang tak peduli dengan keadaan Jungkook langsung menggerakan pinggangnya dengan sangat brutal.

"Argjhj eungh hikss ahhhrhh" pita suara Jungkook rasanya seperti mau putus.

"Ahhh sempitthh-

Siahhnnnlan!" Taehyung mencengkram kejantanan Jungkook dengan kasar sampai uratnya hampir terlihat jelas,Jungkook sesak,nafasnya tersenggal matanya membola air matanya masih terus mengalir,mulutnye menganga dibalik syal yang menyumpalnya,rasa sakit yang amat menyergapnya kembali sampai ia merasa lemas pun Taehyung tak kunjung melepaskan cengkramannya,maupun mengurangi genjotan brutalnya.

"Ahhhh- kau seharusnya mati saj-ahh kook ngghhh" racau Taehyung,sampai akhirnya Taehyung mengeluarkan cairan kesejatiannya didalam tubuh Jungkook,ia melepaskan cengkramannya dikejantanan Jungkook yang sudah berwarna keunguan.

Taehyung mengeluarkan kejantanannya,ia mengelap bekas cairannya yang bercampur dengan darah Jungkook,sementara Jungkook sudah merasa sangat lemas,walaupun kejantanannya mengeluarkan cairannya sendiri,warna putih bercampur merah yang mendominasi.

Matanya sudah berhenti menangis,namun hatinya tetap menangis.

Setelah merapihkan diri Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hati Jungkook semakin tersayat,Taehyung langsung bergegas keluar dari apartemennya,meninggalkan segala kekacauan dan tentu saja pria manis yang terlihat sangat kacau.

'Sekali saja Jungkook buatlah aku bahagia jangan pernah menampakan wajah bangsatmu dihadapanku,jika kau tidak bisa aku akan pergi menjauh dari,biarkan aku bahagia dengan istriku,aku mencintainya-sangat,mengertilah bahwa aku sudah tidak mencintaimu,aku membutuhkannya,tidak membutuhkanmu-tidak akan pernah. Sadarlah,semoga kau mendapatkan wanita cantik yang sepadan denganmu,berbahagialah,selamat tinggal"

• • •

"Nyatanya aku membutuhkanmu,dan aku mencintaimu,selalu-dosaku terlalu banyak maafkan aku hiks-

-kau tau wanita itu yang merebutku darimu,dia mengkhianatiku. Sialan -khkhkh aku sadar-

-aku yang bajingan,aku yang menjijikan. Mau bagaimana pun aku tak akan bisa memilikimu kembali sayangku,beribu maaf dariku tak akan pernah cukup untuk segalanya yang telah kuperbuat-hiks-

Aku orang jahat,sungguh jahat membunuh dua orang yang kusayang dan akan ku sayang sekaligus.

Penyesalan memang selalu diakhir-hiks,jika aku bisa mengulang waktu kembali aku akan memilih mendengarkanmu dari pada memperko-hiks-sa mu hingga seperti ini."

• • •

RIP

Jeon Jungkook

1997-2014.

RIP

Kim Taegukie

2014-2014

•E •N• D•


End file.
